Imprint
by Lexie Bee
Summary: The continuation of Jacob and Renesmee.


It was hard to think whenever he was looking at me. I ran my hand through my hair, suddenly nervous for the first time in my life. His gaze did not fade, but rather kept itself locked in place. It was so intense that I instantly knew his feelings had finally matched mine since they were harbored about six months ago. Was I really only thirteen then? Now my body had matured to a sixteen year old and I know that Jacob had noticed. Not only in my physical sense, but my mental sense had changed. We were beginning to have deeper conversations with more meaning. And suddenly, I found myself falling in love with Jacob Black. Each day he walked in the door of my house I couldn't help my cold hands' need to reach out to him just like I did when I was a baby. Of course, he granted my wishes by coming into my arms, his warmth heating my low temperature.

It was hard when my father was around. Lately, I had to be careful not to think too much about Jacob. It was slightly embarrassing for the both of us. Today was a day that I was thankful for. Jacob was taking me to the reservation. My heart sped up when I heard his knock on my door, gaining more speed than it usually did. I was opening it in less than a second, my superhuman speed coming in handy for my shaky hands. His warm smile lit up my room and I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. He chuckled and wrapped his around my shoulders, "Gosh Renesmee, watch your grip, love."

"I'm sorry," I pulled away reluctantly, not really wanting to stop touching him. "Can we go?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, surprised by my anticipation. With his smile still formed firmly on his lips, he shook his head, "Not yet. Why don't you go reassure your mother that I'm stealing you for the day in case she's forgotten. I'll meet you in the kitchen." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before disappearing from my sight down the hall.

I gazed at the direction he went, suddenly curious. I softly placed my foot outside of my room with every intention of following where he had gone when I heard my mother's voice, "Nessie? Come here for a moment." I cursed silently to myself and turned around in my tracks, walking swiftly into the kitchen where she was. She smiled softly and hugged me closely, breathing in my scent, "You be careful today, you hear me?" She pulled away and looked into my eyes and I was slightly taken aback by the intensity in her golden eyes. I nodded mechanically at her, my keen hearing picking out low chuckles from down the hall. I smiled slightly and pulled my hand up to touch the granite skin of my mother's cheek, concentrating hard on the day where I had easily torn a tree down behind our house, inferring that there wasn't much that I couldn't handle. She brought my hand down gently, shaking her head, "That's not what I was talking about, but I suppose you will just have to learn for yourself." Her eyes danced with something from her past and I was suddenly confused.

I was just about to question her when I heard Jacob and my father joining us in the room. I lowered my hand and turned around to face them. My mother left my side and gracefully went over to Jacob, whispering something in his ear in a voice so low that I couldn't hear. My father's eyes remained on me and I was positive that the smirk on his face was from my confused thoughts. I threw questions at him in my head, but he merely shook his head and walked over to me, slower than usual, kissing my forehead. It was quite comical the way his lips felt compared to Jacob's. He chuckled softly when he pulled away, walking back down the hall into his study. My mother pulled away from Jacob and nodded at the two of us, speaking in her musical voice, "Be safe." And then she left us, following after her husband. I turned on my heel towards Jacob and he practically glowed from the inside out. He held out his hand for me and, slightly taken aback, I walked forward to take it. His warm palm wrapped around mine and once our fingers interlocked it felt as if nothing could ever bring them apart.

He led me outside and a breeze ruffled through my hair. I turned and found him close his eyes, his nostrils slightly flaring. "It's amazing." His words were almost a whisper, but there was nothing my ears couldn't miss. "What is?" His eyes opened and he looked down at me, anticipation leaking from my pores, a nervous smile crept onto my lips. "Your smell. I never knew that I would be able to grow so attached to something that I was created to loathe so much." His hand squeezed mine gently and I felt a slight blush creeping onto my pale cheeks. He grinned and cupped his hand against my cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down next to my nose. "Let's run."

I looked at the Rabbit and raised my eyebrows. "What about your car?"

"I'll come and get it later."

I nodded slowly, suddenly becoming self conscious. "Okay. Just try to stay close, alright? We both know you can run faster than me."

He pulled his hand away and my cheek screamed in protest. "I wouldn't dream of running farther away from you." The adoration in his eyes was hard to bear. I looked away and into the forest that I was about to trek. His gaze followed mine and then led down to our clasped hands. "I won't even let go of you." I bit my lip to keep from smiling too hugely from his promise, glancing up to see if his face was sincere. It was. I nodded and in a few moments we were off.

* * *

So this is my very, very first thing I have published on here. It's very messy, but I felt as if I should put it up. No, it is not finished yet. I should be able to give you the completed version pretty soon.  
I suppose all you can tell by this is my style. Hopefully it can keep you wanting more! If not, I am terribly sorry.


End file.
